Forbearance (Champion Class Super Heavy Cruiser)
A Champion Class Super Heavy Cruiser, currently serving in the Jerik-Dremine fleet. Originally built by ?, the ship was disabled during the Faction wars and rebuilt after several centuries of being used as a space station. "The House has always been worried it will become a giant fire magnet. Fortunately it's had enough time getting upgrades that it stands a '' ''chance of surviving it." History Faction War Forbearance was heavily damaged at some point during the Faction Wars and subsequently abondoned. Pirate Incursions As the Pirate Warlords began raiding and conqueroring the DRH 1 Nav Relay, they started to set up the necessary infrastructure for their fleets. While heavily damaged, large sections of Forbearance were still easily usable as a space station and general purpose repair dock. As the united Factions fleets began to recapture the territory occupied by the South Reach Pirates, a coalition of smaller Houses started a campaign to liberate the run. On a mission during that time Sonia Reynard managed to liberate Knight Myrish Avun of House Sulos. Grateful for her freedom, the knight decided to repay House Jerik-Dremine with secret information about Forbearance. Jerik-Dremine subsequently mounted a mission to capture the station and succeeded. Neeran War As the war against the Neeran Empire began, Jerik-Dremine decided to rebuild and upgrade Forbearance over the course of several years. Dominion Civil War Finally operational, the Super Heavy Cruiser has so far been kept in the Run out of fear that a larger House might try to capture the ship. The ship was once again upgraded with a mix of Helios and Iratar siege cannons after House Che'len declared neutrality early in the conflict. Forbearance participated in the defence of DRH 2 and sustained only relatively minor damage despite being present at every large battle in the relay. During the counter offensive to retake space lost to House Bonrah in the House Helios home galaxy, Forbearance served with distinction under the command of Baron Desh Xisoth, heavily damaging several enemy Heavy Cruisers and Cruisers of various types, and participating in a multitude of sieges. While Forbearance was unable to avoid taking damage, she managed to only require minor repairs to stay operational during the campaign against House Bonrah. In the following offensive against House Nasidum space Forbearance, now under the command of Baron Alexander Palaiologos, again managed to stay operational and inflict heavy losses on enemy forces before the climactic battle for the Mobile Fortress shipyard deep within Nasidum territory. Even during some of the heaviest fighting of the civil war the ship managed to remain relatively undamaged. After several days of quiet the ship was then rushed to the defence of the Dominion’s capital world from the attacking fleets of Houses Che’len and Kharbos. As the only super heavy cruiser present during the initial phase of the battle she took heavy damage but managed to hold on for the entire duration of the fight, taking multiple heavy hits that punched straight through the hull of the ship. Upgrades EX-Mega Engine blocks This replaces the old style aft sublight engines with an engine block used by the Faction Modified Mega and EX-Mega. It provides better sublight performance, much better since Forbearance is a shorter ship. Sublight Upgrades ''' Basic upgrades and modernisation to some of the sublight maneuvering drives. '''Long range sensor array These are the types of sensor arrays you salvaged and attached to a Republic Heavy Carrier in your 3rd Tour. They detect FTL traffic across several systems, most of a sector Reinforced Shields Tougher shields. Repair Facilities ''' Modern repair facilities instead of ones hundreds of years old. '''Light Support Craft 30x Repair Scarabs 10x RTS Point Defense Craft (Modified LST) Weapons Turreted Neeran Medium Plasma cannon Spinal mount guns taken from a Neeran Big Gun Medium Cruiser. They've been fitted to the same turrets used by the EX-Mega. They don't have the same punch as Heavy Plasma Cannons but the addition could be a welcome one. Forbearance mounts two of these in the forward super heavy gun mounts. Terran Light Siege Cannon, Twin turrets The two aft super heavy gun turrets on Forbearance have each been fitted with a turret mounting two light siege cannon salvaged from a destroyed Jupiter Transport. Each Guns damage output may be a bit lacking individually but their range is excellent. Torpedo battery Newer Rapid firing torpedo batteries offer improved damage. These have been further upgraded with newer license built Iratar Torpedoes. Commanding Officers Category:Starships Category:Ships Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Super Heavy Cruiser